Waluigi vs. Meta
Waluigi from Mario (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) takes on Meta from RvB (XxxNanomachinesonxxX) in the Second Round of the Silent Night Tournament. Introduction Waluigi and Wario were walking with all of the loot that they could carry from the ruins. Both were carrying giant bags of gold coins. Even with the progress the brothers had made, Waluigi felt tired from the weight of the bags. Waluigi: Wario, can we slow down my back hurt. Wario was not much in the mood for Waluigi complaining and ignorantly ignored his brother. This would come and be the last thing Wario would do. The older brother, Wario was immediately shot up as his body was turned into Swiss cheese. Waluigi: Waaaa!! Waluigi was quick to get to cover as the body of Wario feel to the ground covered in a pool of his own blood. Waluigi waited a bit before looking over. He soon noticed that a man in space armor appeared around Wario’s corpse, making grunting noises. Waluigi tried to sneak passed the Meta. However much for his luck he stepped on a twig as it got the attention of the corrupt Agent Maine. He spent no time opening fire upon Waluigi. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Unbind GET IN THE RING) The Meta runs at Waluigi, who swings his raket. The Meta dodges by hitting the dirt, and gliding towards his legs before uppercutting. While he is stunned, Agent Maine hits Waluigi with a few light chops before bullets hits him on the left side. Shooting, the Meta readies his next attack by disappearing, and reappears behind the younger brother, leaping up and striking him with his knees repeatedly before he grab Waluigi by the shoulders and slam him to the ground. Not giving him time to catch his breath, The Meta yanks him up by the back of his neck and elbows him twice before knocking him away with a backhand. The Meta then continued his attack upon Waluigi. While in the air, Meta performs a high-speed Machine gun fire that homes in on the Waluigi, striking him with perfect aim. However, a kick from Waluigi sent Agent Maine backwards. Waluigi: My turn now. Kicking his weapon back up to his hands, Waluigi swings and shoots two bombs of at the Meta, who dodges them before he appears. The Meta rushes forth and launches a hundred bullets, which appear to hit Waluigi until his body disappears in a puff of smoke. Waluigi then reappears behind the Meta and strikes him with his tennis racket. With a swing, he knocks meta into the air, where he leaps after him and swings twice, igniting her racket on fire as she strikes his opponent. The corrupt Agent Maine is able to render his body invisible as well he was able to get around Waluigi without his interference. With Waluigi looking around in confusion, the Meta was able to sneak behind him and blind sided Waluigi in the back of the head. Waluigi: What?! Waluigi leaps at the Meta, gliding through the air. The Meta takes a knee and puts his fist down, and a shield takes his place; almost like an armor lock, Waluigi’s magic attack is stopped cold. The freelancer appears behind the younger brother and punches him repeatedly in the back before opening up the ground and kicking him into it. He hops in after Waluigi, and the ground shuts; the sound of bullets flying is heard from underground as Meta stretches and cracks his back, before the ground opens and Waluigi gets tossed back out. The Meta releases a swarm of energy as they shot out as projectiles. When Waluigi hit them with a club, the energy exploded upon impact. This caused Waluigi to be sent flying backwards as he then slid as Agent Maine tried to punch him in the face. Meta: Ghhhrrr!!! Waluigi hover over Meta when two machine gun shots slowly rise out of the depths. In a split second, waluigi created a energy hockey stick and swung in a furious battle, with hundreds of bullets and energy flying all over. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground. Waluigi: Waluigi Time!!! Waluigi then teleported behind the Meta and boasted towards him. Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy in the shape of a hockey stick creating two. With a follow swoop, he slices the Meta’s head off. K.O. Waluigi then grabs part of Wario’s loot as he then starts to cry about his older brothers death. Then the gem he had started to glow a yellow color. With this even Waluigi did not notice this. Results Winning Combatant: Waluigi: 18 Meta: 13 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 17 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights